


Pull the Trigger

by pinkm0b



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkm0b/pseuds/pinkm0b
Summary: Two powerful groups are at war with one another, The White Eagle Mafia and Black Crow Mafia. Your life changes when you meet Tendou Satori and have to choose life or death to save him or yourself...“I’m sorry.” You say with a cracking voice. The red haired man smiles smugly and holds up his left hand with the gun attached to it. “You’re so beautiful.” He says as he points the weapon in your direction. “It’s a shame i won’t see a pretty face like this again.” Just then he redirects his gun to his own head. You can only watch in shock has he pulls the trigger.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Pull the Trigger

Walking around alone isn’t safe anymore. Gangs and members of Mafia have taken over the streets in search of unclaimed territory. Screams, gun shots, and the stench of death take over people’s senses.

” _Police are still on the look out for members of the White Eagle and Black Crow Mafia. If you have any information please call your local police station-“_

You look out your window to see moving shadows and running silhouettes in the night. You shut your curtain quickly and turn back to the television. You grab the remote to change the channel, but before you did, a picture of a man came to the screen.

_“If you see this man, please call the authorities immediately.”_

The man’s hair was spiked up and red in color, a cheshire smile plastered on his slender face. You rub your eyes sleepily, deciding to try and get sleep. You turn the TV off and as you lay in bed, the image of the man comes back to mind. He was oddly attractive but chills went up your back as you thought of his smile. You shake your head and try to clear any thoughts of things going on in the outside world. Slowly after, the sounds of gun shots died down, letting you drift peacefully to sleep.

The next day, you wake to the sunlight shining through your shutters. You sit up groggily to check the time on your phone.

**[10:32 am]**

Your stomach growled, begging for breakfast. You removed the covers from your legs and walked to your kitchen and to the fridge. Opening it, all you see is frozen meat you’ve been saving for dinners and drinks. You move to the cabinets but only cans sat in front of you. You realize that you haven’t been grocery shopping since the city went into total madness. Your stomach growled in hunger a second time and you knew you had to restock on food before night came again. You tried your best to suppress your anxiety about going out and got dressed. Hopefully, there was somewhere to get food.

Stepping out onto the street, the smell of city sewage and rotting objects filled your nose. You gag a little, even somewhat losing your appetite, but kept going so you wouldn’t starve later. You see men and women watching each other closely and even get a few glares yourself. A gun shot rang through the air and people began to run. You run quickly over to the small grocery store up ahead. You see a cowardly young boy behind the register. He flinched as the door rang, signaling you were inside. He watched with careful eyes as you pick through what was left of the food there.

”Th-thank you.” He quietly said as you paid and grabbed the bag.

You left quickly, arms full of your groceries, hoping to make it off these dangerous streets. As you walk the sidewalk near your apartment, you catch a glimpse of someone dashing by. They duck inside the ally across from you and you are unable to see their face. As they move closer, you could make out it was a lanky guy with something in his hand. Your heart stops as you see the man’s hair and familiar smile. His eyes meet yours and your blood runs cold. 

“What do we have here?!” He says. His eyes lowering and his smile growing bigger as he looks at you. All you could do was tightly hold the bags to your chest, looking down to see the thing in his hand was a silver gun. You wanted to run but your feet stood firmly to the ground. 

“I’m sorry.” You say with a cracking voice. The red haired man smiles smugly and holds up his left hand with the gun attached to it. “You’re so beautiful.” He says as he points the weapon in your direction. “It’s a shame i won’t see a pretty face like this again.” Just then he redirects his gun to his own head. You can only watch in shock has he pulls the trigger.

No shot came however. Only a low, booming voice from behind him.

”TENDOU!” The voice came from a tall, buff man. As he makes his way into view, you could tell by his eyes he was angry and his hand grippes tightly onto the red haired man’s shoulder.

“Ow Ow Ow, that hurts!” 

The two men bicker back in forth as you study the new man’s features. He had light brown hair, tan skin, and a face that seemed to be in permanent disapproval. 

“What do you think you’re doing running away from me like that?” The buff man says crossing his arms.

“I was trying to off myself in private but i met this beauty right over there!” The red haired man points to you as he continues. “ I thought why not give them a show! My gun jammed though...” He said examining his weapon. As he did so, the buff man looks your way. He walks over towards you, towering over like a skyscraper. He looks down menacingly to meet your gaze. 

“Looks like you’re coming with us.”

You were getting ready to deny him, until you felt a sharp pain come to your head and your vision goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Haikyuu Mafia AU of Tendou X Reader :) i haven’t written in a while so sorry if i’m a bit rusty at first and short with chapters. I’ll update as much as possible since school is starting back up.


End file.
